My previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,430 described a core building system for creating a wall structure for a house or building that included tying two wall forms together as a wall is formed by poring and filling concrete between the forms. That patent particularly taught the provision of a metal track unit secured on top of a preformed footing and having two outer tracks for receiving non-load bearing uprights for attaching wall components such as door and window forms, and an inner track for receiving a foam insulating layer. After the wall component forms are set into place, pan-type metal wall forms are placed on the outside of the two outer tracks and concrete is poured into the wall.
A limitation of this method was the fact that in order to secure window forms or door bucks or any other wall component on or in between the wall forms, both sides of the wall forms had to be set first. Moreover, after construction of the wall, lumber and the attendant carpentry was required to obtain a precise installation and setting of window frames and door bucks, often requiring techniques such as the placement of wedges and trim for making the window or door fit securely within the wall structure. This resulted in increased time and building costs. Furthermore, after a period of time, the constructed window frames and wood trim exhibited erosion from the moisture and weathering because of the lack of precision in the formation of the wall structure.
Thus, an improved method for constructing walls for a home or office building that is quick and results in a building having exact dimensions is highly desirable.
Moreover, a more precise method for constructing interior and exterior walls of a building that facilitates the quick and more precise installation of window frames, doors, electrical outlets, conduits and the like, within the walls would be highly desirable.
Furthermore, an improved method for constructing exterior walls of a building that facilitates the quick and more precise installation of window frames and door bucks, without the need for additional carpentry services after construction of the walls would be highly desirable.
It would also be highly desirable to provide a more precise method for constructing an exterior wall of a building that exhibits improved durability, increased weather resistance, and drastically reduces maintenance.